Question: A brown hat costs $$9$, and a popular black scarf costs $2$ times as much. How much does the black scarf cost?
Solution: The cost of the black scarf is a multiple of the cost of the brown hat, so find the product. The product is $2 \times $9$ $2 \times $9 = $18$ The black scarf costs $$18$.